Love of Mine, someday you will cry
by SailorYue
Summary: Eddie doesn't like Valentine's day. Eddie Brock also doesn't cry. Venom will fix both of these!


Had this idea since Valentine's day, but real life kinda buggered me.. so enjoy this belated Valentine's day fic!

...

EDDIE... WHY ARE WE STILL IN BED?

Eddie rolled over, covering his head with his pillow as if to hide from his life time companion, which he knew would never work.

"Because V, I just want to stay in bed. Is that so wrong?"

IT IS WHEN IT IS IN THE AFTERNOON. WHAT IS WRONG, EDDIE? YOU ARE NOT SICK. WE DO NOT SEE ANY INJURY. ALL WE FEEL IS A STRANGE PAIN IN OUR CHEST. BUT EVERYTHING IS IN GOOD CONDITION. WE PROMISE WE HAVE NOT DONE DAMAGE TO YOUR HEART!

He let out a short sigh. He knew it would be pointless to try to sleep, so he sat up. He took a peek at his phone and saw it was just after one pm. Great. The day was just barely half over. He rubbed at his forehead.

"I know you haven't, bud. You're real good at keeping us healthy. But this... This isn't fixable. It's sadness and sometimes it just hurts. "

He felt curiousity and confusion from Venom.

WHY DOES THIS DAY MAKE YOU SAD, EDDIE? WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND.

Eddie groaned. He really wasn't too interested in explaining this. He just let his mind wander about the significance of the date and why he was sad about it.

WHY DON'T WE JUST GO AND VISIT ANNIE THEN IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT?

Eddie shook his head. "She's on a date with Dan. And considering how their last one went, I'd rather not interrupt it this time. Besides, given their schedules, they rarely have their days off together. We're leaving them be."

Just thinking about how Anne had moved on to someone else, someone better, hurt Eddie. It caused the tightness to increase. Which irritated his body-companion.

EDDIE WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS PAIN. WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOUR EMOTIONS CAUSE SUCH REACTIONS IN YOUR ORGANS LIKE THEY DO.

Eddie let out a dry laugh, leaning forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "I can't help you there buddy. Just gotta wait it out. This will pass, and we can move on."

EDDIE... WE HAVE BEEN IN A HANDFUL OF HUMANS... OUR UNDERSTANDING MAY NOT BE CONCISE, BUT FROM WHAT WE'VE GATHERED EMOTIONS ARE IMPORTANT TO EXPRESS, ARE THEY NOT?

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah? Usually."

WHEN HUMANS ARE SAD, DO THEY NOT CRY? WHY DON'T WE CRY? WE MIGHT FEEL BETTER AFTER EXPRESSING OUR EMOTIONS.

Eddie sighed rubbing his eyes. "Eddie Brock doesn't cry."

It was a mantra he told him self for as long as he could remember. It wasn't something he ever thought about. Hell, he didn't even cry when Anne broke up with him. Of course, thinking of that made the pain in his chest increase. Damn his alien partner tricking him into thinking of that. The reason he hated Valentine's day.

He was startled when a weight appeared on his lap, causing him to sit up. Venom formed a torso, roughly the same size if not a little taller than Eddie, growing from his legs. It was almost off-putting, but not in a bad way.

"What are you doing V?" Eddie looked up into the creamy opalescent eyes.

EDDIE, DO YOU TRUST US?

The question surprised him. It was innocent, yet still curious. Eddie leaned back on his hands and gave the symbiote a sure look. "You know I do. Always."

THEN, CAN YOU TRUST US TO CRY IN FRONT OF US?

What? What was that supposed to mean, Eddie wondered. Of course perhaps there were parts of his own mind that Eddie wasn't entirely sure about. He sat up, leaning his forehead on Venom's chest

"It's not that easy. I can't just FORCE myself to cry. It's not something that I can activate." He let out a huff, closing his eyes.

He took a deep breath, noting Venom's subtle scent. A mixture of fresh rain and sea water. It was nice. Almost nostalgic. He opened his eyes and all he saw was the inky black expanse of Venom's chest, white veins almost carved throughout. There was no distinct pattern. Eddie traced a finger over the thin lines, and a memory struck him. One of Anne doing a similar thing on their first date. Idly tracing the lines of his tattoos. She had found them sexy, and loved each and every one. Damn, he had something great and lost it. He screwed it up, what an idiot! He closed his eyes again against it, trying to push the pain away

NO EDDIE. DON'T HIDE FROM US. WE ARE HERE. IT IS OK TO CRY.

Something about what Venom said. It was familiar. Why? He thought just a moment when it hit him. It was something his mother had told him when he was just a child. Something then broke. The wall around his heart, blocking and hiding fell. He let out a shudder and found himself gripping Venom's back as he pressed his face into his chest. He felt Venom wrap one arm around his shoulders, resting one hand on the small of his back, the other resting on his head, fingers wove thru his hair. He just let loose, silently openly weeping. And as they sat there. Eddie had never felt safer than he did then, wrapped in the arms of his alien better half.

Eddie wasn't sure how long they sat there, the only thing he could hear was Venom's voice sending reassurances thru their bond. But eventually he managed to calm him self down. And in a way, after that he felt so much better.

WE WILL NOT JUDGE YOU EDDIE. WE WILL EAT ANYONE WHO DARES TO CALL YOU A LOSER FOR EXPRESSING YOURSELF.

Eddie let out a tired laugh. "Thanks man. I feel much better."

Venom's grin grew, and Eddie returned the smile.

"Unfortunately I'm now worn out from that. We can go hunting later, but for now I need a nap."

Venom melted back into Eddie.

WHAT ABOUT THE CHOCOLATE? IS IT NOT CUSTOMARY TO EAT CHOCOLATE ON VALENTINES DAY?

Eddie laid down, patting the pillow inviting Venom to form a head next to his "True but let me do you one better. Chocolate goes on sale half price tomorrow. We can get twice as much as normal."

Eddie rest his hand on Venom's noodle like head.

WE CAN?

Eddie's eyes drooped. "Yep. We'll make a day out of it. Call it Venom-tine's day."

He felt the happiness thru the bond.

VERY WELL EDDIE. GET YOUR REST. WE WILL FIND FOOD LATER.

"Thanks love." Eddie drifted off, barely registering Venom's head morphing into a hand that clasped Eddie's fingers loosely.

REST WELL EDDIE.


End file.
